reddawnwwiiifandomcom-20200213-history
United States Navy Frigates
Frigates Bronstein class Bronstein (FF-1037) - active, Pacific Fleet. McCloy (FF-1038) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Garcia class Garcia ''(FF-1040) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Saratoga battle group when war began. ''Bradley (FF-1041) - active, Pacific Fleet. Edward McDonnell (FF-1043) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Brumby (FF-1044) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Davidson (FF-1045) - active, Pacific Fleet. Voge (FF-1047) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sample (FF-1048) - active, Pacific Fleet. Koelsch (FF-1049) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Albert David (FF-1050) - active, Pacific Fleet. O'Callahan (FF-1051) - active, Pacific Fleet. Knox class Knox (FF-1052) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Roark (FF-1053) - active, Pacific Fleet. Gray (FF-1054) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hepburn (FF-1055) - active, Pacific Fleet. Connole (FF-1056) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Rathburne (FF-1057) - active, Pacific Fleet. Meyerkord (FF-1058) - active, Pacific Fleet. W. S. Sims (FF-1059) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Lang (FF-1060) - active, Pacific Fleet. Patterson (FF-1061) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Whipple (FF-1062) - active, Pacific Fleet. Reasoner (FF-1063) - active, Pacific Fleet. Lockwood ''(FF-1064) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. ''Stein (FF-1065) - active, Pacific Fleet. Marvin Shields (FF-1066) - active, Pacific Fleet. Francis Hammond (FF-1067) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Vreeland (FF-1068) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Bagley (FF-1069) - active, Pacific Fleet. Downes (FF-1070) - active, Pacific Fleet. Badger ''(FF-1071) - active, Pacific Fleet. Deployed to Middle East with Kitty Hawk battle group when war began. ''Blakely ''(FF-1072) - active, Atlantic Fleet. ''Robert E. Peary (FF-1073) - active, Pacific Fleet. Harold E. Holt ''(FF-1074) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''Trippe (FF-1075) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Nimitz battle group when war began. Fanning (FF-1076) - active, Pacific Fleet. Ouellett (FF-1077) - active, Pacific Fleet. Joseph Hewes (FF-1078) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Bowen (FF-1079) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Pau''l (FF-1080) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Saratoga battle group when war began. ''Aylwin (FF-1081) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Arctic with America and Iowa battle groups when war began. Elmer Montgomery (FF-1082) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Cook (FF-1083) - active, Pacific Fleet. McCandless (FF-1084) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Donald B. Beary (FF-1085) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Brewton (FF-1086) - active, Pacific Fleet. Kirk (FF-1087) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Barbey (FF-1088) - active, Pacific Fleet. Jesse L. Brown (FF-1089) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Ainsworth (FF-1090) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Saratoga battle group when war began. Miller (FF-1091) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Thomas C. Hart (FF-1092) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Capodanno (FF-1093) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Preparing for deployment with Coral Sea battle group when war began. Pharris (FF-1094) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Arctic deployment with America and Iowa battle groups when war began. Truett (FF-1095) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Valdez ''(FF-1096) - active, Atlantic Fleet. ''Moinester (FF-1097) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Glover class Glover (FF-1098) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Brooke class Brooke ''(FFG-1) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''Ramsey (FFG-2) - active, Pacific Fleet. Schofield (FFG-3) - active, Pacific Fleet. Talbot (FFG-4) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Richard L. Page (FFG-5) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Julius A. Furer (FFG-6) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Oliver Hazard Perry class Oliver Hazard Perry ''(FFG-7) - active, Atlantic Fleet. ''McInerney (FFG-8) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Wadsworth (FFG-9) - active, Pacific Fleet. Duncan (FFG-10) - active, Pacific Fleet. Clark (FFG-11) - active, Atlantic Fleet. George Philip (FFG-12) - active, Pacific Fleet. Samuel Eliot Morison (FFG-13) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sides (FFG-14) - active, Pacific Fleet. Estocin (FFG-15) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Clifton Sprague (FFG-16) - active, Atlantic Fleet. John A. Moore (FFG-19) - active, Pacific Fleet. Antrim (FFG-20) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Flatley (FFG-21) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Fahrion (FFG-22) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Lewis B. Puller (FFG-23) - active, Pacific Fleet. Jack Williams (FFG-24) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Copeland (FFG-25) - active, Pacific Fleet. Gallery (FFG-26) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Mahlon S. Tisdale (FFG-27) - active, Pacific Fleet. Boone (FFG-28) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Stephen W. Groves (FFG-29) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Reid (FFG-30) - active, Pacific Fleet. Stark (FFG-31) - active, Atlantic Fleet. John L. Hall ''(FFG-32) - active, Atlantic Fleet. ''Jarrett (FFG-33) - active, Pacific Fleet. Aubrey Fitch (FFG-34) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Operating off the west coast of the Canal Zone when war began. Underwood (FFG-36) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Crommelin (FFG-37) - active, Pacific Fleet. Curts (FFG-38) - active, Pacific Fleet. Doyle (FFG-39) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Halyburton (FFG-40) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Arctic with America and Iowa battle groups when war began. McClusky (FFG-41) - active, Pacific Fleet. Klakring (FFG-42) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Middle East deployment when war began. Thach (FFG-43) - active, Pacific Fleet. De Wert (FFG-45) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Rentz (''FFG-46) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''Nicholas (FFG-47) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Vandegrift (FFG-48) - active, Pacific Fleet. Robert G. Bradley (FFG-49) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Taylor (FFG-50) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Gary (FFG-51) - active, Pacific Fleet. Carr (FFG-52) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hawes (FFG-53) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Ford (FFG-54) - active, Pacific Fleet. Elrod (FFG-55) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Simpson (FFG-56) - building, Bath ME. Commissioned September 1985. Reuben James (FFG-57) - building, San Pedro CA. Commissioned January 1986. Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58) - building, Bath ME. Commissioned February 1986. Kauffman (FFG-59) - building, Bath ME. Commissioned September 1986. Rodney M. Davis (FFG-60) - building, Bath ME. Commissioned February 1987. Ingraham (FFG-61) - on order. Commissioned 1987. Jacob Jones ''(FFG-62) - War Contract, commissioned 1987. ''Leopold (FFG-63) - War Contract, commissioned 1987. Shelton (FFG-64) - War Contract, commissioned 1988. Johnston (FFG-65) - War Contract, commissioned 1988. Heermann (FFG-66) - War Contract, commissioned 1988. Eversole (FFG-67) - War Contract, commissioned 1988. Edward P. Stafford (FFG-68) - War Contract, commissioned 1988. Frederick C. Davis (FFG-69) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. Barry (FFG-70) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. (FFG-71) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. (FFG-72) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. (FFG-73) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. (FFG-74) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. (FFG-75) - War Contract, commissioned 1989. FFGs 76-81 - under construction when Armistice signed; FFGs 82-97 on order. (Note 1: FFG-7 class ships were built at three US yards, Todd-Seattle, Todd-San Pedro, and Bath Iron Works. Production was winding down when the war broke out. Bath completed its last few frigates and thereafter concentrated on production of Ticonderoga class cruisers; Todd-Seattle concentrated on repair and reactivation work; Todd-San Pedro continued to build FFG-7 class ships.)